Wedding Date
by Kaap
Summary: Jack's needs a favour from Peggy, he needs a fake date.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**A/N: SO before you start reading I need to tell you I don't own any of this characters and bla bla bla you know. Also I tried to not make the characters too much OOC but I kind of suck of doing a good job. Still I hope you'll like this story...**

"Here's your coffee."

Peggy looked up from her desk at the nature of the noise. Jack was beside her desk with a cup of coffee of his own in his hands. He had his grey jacket on, a tie that matched, and of course, his sexy suspenders. But he was unusually tense; this was suspicious. Never in her right mind would she imagine Jack Thompson bringing her coffee. He was definitely up to something.

Peggy sat back on her chair, put her pen down and crossed her arms. "Ok, spill it. What do you want?"

At first he looked taken aback, obviously not expecting that. "I don't know what you're talking about, Marge." He said, taking a sip of his coffee; acting casually.

Peggy stared at him; he became even more uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"This is the first time that not only an agent, but most of all of you, the big and strong Agent Thompson, bring me coffee. So say it."

"Do I need an excuse to give you coffee?" after she didn't answer, he carried on. "Okay, I need a favor. But before you kill me, hear me out."

He was now sitting on her desk, like he owned it.

He was nervous, she noticed, his hands were shaking so much, that he had to put his mug down. Peggy was intrigued, so she let him talk.

"So, I have a friend and-" He started before getting interrupted.

"Let me stop right there, Thompson. If you are trying to-"

"It's not what you think! Just let me finish." he said. "So my friend, she's getting married."

"Why does it involve me?"

Peggy didn't see the point of this conversation.

"Let me finish. As I was saying she's getting married and I kind of said I had a date..."

"Still not telling me why you need my help."

"Well... I was thinking if you could come with me to the wedding as my fake fiancée." The end of the sentence was spoken so fast that it took Peggy a few seconds to understand it.

"Excuse me?"

"Peggy, I really wouldn't be asking if I wasn't desperate."

She crossed her arms with a wry smile. "You are that desperate?"

She was almost laughing now. "Jack you could have any girl you wanted, why did you come to me?"

"I'm out of time, and I need someone I trust who knows me well enough to keep the cover up."

"Who is this friend that you want so desperately show your engagement?" Peggy was now curious. Jack took a few moments to answer, taking his time to reply, "She's my ex-girlfriend." He obviously didn't want to say more on the subject.

"I see" was all Peggy said.

"I just want to show her that I moved on." He was looking at the ground, trying to avoid Peggy's eyes.

"Did you?"

"That's not the point. Would you do this for me, please?"

Peggy thought about it. "If I agree, what do I get out of it?"

"Can't you do it for free?"

"No. There has to be something in for me, otherwise I don't see why I should help."

"Peggy, please! I'll do anything, ok?"

Peggy wasn't sure of what she should do, however it could help if she had Jack owing her, it could help in the future... She finally agreed. "I agree, but nobody in this office can hear a word about it!"

Jack got off her desk, and gave her a big smile.

"Yes, yes, of course! Nobody can know, let's keep it secret." He said, beginning to leave.

"Wait, when is the wedding taking place?" He turned around back to her.

"Next weekend. I'll pick you up on Saturday and we'll be back on Sunday afternoon."

"All weekend? I thought it was a wedding?"

"Yes, but a big one. The guy is a rich business man, so he probably wanted to expand their wedding as much as possible." Jack started to leave again but came back once more.

"By the way, thank you Peggy. I owe you one." He smiled at her and left for his desk.

Daniel turned to her once Jack had left. "What did he want? His lunch?"

"Yes, why else would he talk to me, Daniel?" Peggy said smiling with a tight-lipped smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The wedding reception had started two hours ago now. Jack hadn't met the couple yet and was avoiding it as much as possible. Normally, he'd be at home with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, sitting on his couch and reading the paper, if his want for revenge wasn't stronger.

He wouldn't even be here if it wasn't to show her how well he was doing with a beautiful lady on his arm, how happy he was without Louise. He wanted her to see that he had moved on with another woman, a better woman. Jack shook his head to clear his mind from all these thoughts and started paying attention to his actual date.

She was smiling at the unknown crowd, her arm clutching his left one. She was stunning and beautiful; Jack had a hard time trying not to stare at her when he picked her up. She was wearing a long black dress down to her feet where you could see her heels. She was divine. The dress was backless which allowed Jack to catch sight of her beautiful curves despite the fact that he tried like hell not to look at her.

Her lips matched the color of her finger nails, a bright dark scarlet red. Her lips were so tempting, but not as much as the pale skin of her back. He tried to focus on the party that was going on. He turned to his right, to the bar and asked for a whiskey.

"So where is the married couple?" Peggy asked after a while, sipping her champagne. Jack turned to her and looked around.

"Haven't seen them yet." He said, taking a sip of his own drink.

"So what's the story?" She finally asked.

"What story?"

"Why did you need a fake date to attend your ex-girlfriend wedding?"

She'd been waiting to asking him this question since he asked her but she hadn't dared to at the time. Now seemed a good opportunity.

Jack didn't look at her as he replied, "We met, we kissed, we fell in love, it didn't work, and we broke up. End of the story." Simple as that. He didn't want to talk about it.

Just then the bride and her new husband arrived. "Jack! You came!" The fake blond shouted, stepping forward and hugging him with a wide white smile on her face.

"Thanks for inviting me."

She backed up and gripped her husband's arm, pulling him closer into the conversation. "Jack, this is Dominic."

"Pleasure to meet you." Jack said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"Louise, this is Margaret, my fiancée." Jack's arms were around Peggy's waist and he was smiling. Had to keep the cover up. Peggy's shoulder was pressed against Jack's chest, her right hand just above his heart. She had put on her most devastating smile. The game WAS ON.

Louise was taken aback by that statement. She obviously didn't expect that, which made Peggy even more confident and happy.

"I didn't know that you had found the one, Jack." The bride responded, looking Jack up and down. She seemed to enjoy the view a little too much in Peggy's opinion.

"Everything happened so fast, didn't it, sweetie?" Peggy said with her fake accent, her hand stroking his chest. Jack enjoyed the feeling of her hand, but the situation made him feel uncomfortable. Peggy couldn't tell if he was nervous because of the conversation, or because their bodies were so close together.

"How did the two of you met?" Louise asked with a fake smile, but Peggy could see in her eyes that she wasn't that interested.

This time, Jack took the lead. "We met at a diner."

"Actually," Peggy interrupted, "It was in front of a diner."

"It was a rainy day." Jack kept going.

"I was late for work." Peggy gave a shy smile, looking up at Jack. _I am just keeping up the cover,_ she reminded herself.

"I saw her running. Her hair was wet and her clothes were damp. I was so dazzled by her, she was so beautiful. I gave her my umbrella without a thought."

Jack was actually impressed how good they were keeping up the cover story without consulting each other.

"I saw this amazing man giving me his umbrella and everything around us just froze." Peggy said, trying to be as cliché as she could.

Jack saw what she was doing and continued. "Everything else just didn't matter. I got lost in her eyes. I knew I couldn't let her go, so I asked her if she wanted a coffee from the diner."

"But I prefer tea." Peggy replied.

"But she prefers tea, of course." Jack told himself to remember that detail for next time.

"I gave up. I was already late anyway." Peggy finished smiling.

Louise made a friendly smile, but her eyes were saying another story, the way she looked at Peggy wasn't how a newly married woman should look. The men weren't aware of what was going on between them two.

"Well, we have other guests to meet so we'll see you later." Louise said, taking her husband's hand and leading him away. "Oh by the way, we expect to see you tomorrow for breakfast."

Peggy and Jack looked at each other, Jack shrug his shoulders. Peggy looked back to the couple they were now talking to a group of friends; Louise was monopolizing the conversation, her husband only nodding. _The man doesn't see what he got himself into_, Peggy thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was getting late and Peggy was getting tired. Her feet were killing her from standing for so long. "Would you like to dance?" A hand appeared in front of Peggy. She looked up to the arm and eventually for the face. She didn't expect that as she looked at the source of the voice.

"I'm afraid for my toes. Don't want to get them crush by your big feet, Thompson." She suppressed a smile, biting her bottom lip.

Jack laughed. "Come on, Marge, please?" He had her with his smile and puppy eyes.

She took the hand that he had offer seconds ago and went off to middle of the dance-floor. The music was slow . Peggy felt a little uncomfortable but as they started to dance in a slow pace, her right hand in his left, his right one on her waist, she relaxed.

"Don't you dare go lower." she couldn't stop from warning him, her teeth clenched in a smile.

Jack lowered his head to her ear. "I wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart."

Peggy barely managed to suppress the chill that went down her spine.

They kept dancing for a while, Peggy trying to avoid Jack eyes. After a while, without noticing, Carter had her head on his shoulder, she didn't know how it had happened, but she wasn't going to move because he was damn comfortable. She would've never thought that he was so cozy and she loved his smell. A few dances later Jack excused himself and left for the bathroom, while Peggy went to the bar for a drink.

She was looking around, as always watching everything and everyone, it's in her nature as an agent. Always being vigilante. Then her eyes stopped on Louise heading the same way as Jack did. _Oh, she doesn't see what storm she is stepping into._ Peggy hurried up to Jack, trying to not been seen by Louise. She found Jack down the hall, hands on his pockets.

When she reached him he didn't have time to ask what was going on. She simply said, "Play along." She grabbed Jack's arms and pushed him against the wall, their mouths crashing together. Jack was shocked at first, but then kissed her back. His left hand slide up her bare back, while his other one was her cheek. A few seconds later they were interrupted by a loud gasp. Both stopped kissing looking in direction of the sound. Jack was shocked to find Louise there, and in the end he understood what Peggy had in mind. He hid a smile; recognizing her cleverness, and turned back to Peggy taking her by the hand.

He coughed, pretending discomfort. "I'm sorry," He coughed again. "For what you just saw, Louise." He tried to be the most persuasive as possible, but the fact that he had kissed Peggy Carter wasn't helping. He damn well wasn't sorry at all.

Peggy faked a shy smile, and looked up at Jack. "Jackie, baby, I'm tired, let's go to bed." She said, getting closer to him; caressing his chest, fluttering her eyelashes.

_God, she's good_, he thought. "Don't want to make the lady wait." He said to Louise, leading Peggy to the exit. "See you tomorrow at breakfast, right?" He asked, not waiting for an answer while passing her by, heading for their hotel bedroom.

Soon after the door closed behind them, Jack loosened his tie and took off his jacket. "Great job down there, Carter."

She simply nodded. She looked around the room to get to know this new environment. The walls were creamy beige; the room had the strict minimum. Peggy noticed that there was only one bed. Frowning, she looked back at Jack who was coming out of the bathroom that was linked to their bedroom. Jack was in his undershirt, and his pants were a lower than usual, with the suspenders off. Peggy could almost say that he was delicious, but she tried to focus on their sleeping situation instead of his muscular, tan body. "What are we going to do about the bed?" She asked, her head pointing at the bed.

Jack's eyes followed her gaze to the object. His lips perked into a smirk. "Share it of course, sweetheart." At Peggy's face, he let out a small laugh. "I'm kidding, Carter. I'll take the floor." He said seriously, now bending down to put a blanket and a pillow on the floor.

Peggy sighed from relief. Then she realized that she had a perfect view of his bottom. "How gentlemanly of you." She commented, crooking her head a little bit enjoying the view for a few more minutes. As soon as he straightened up she quickly looked away to not be caught, her cheeks a bit red.

They got ready for bed, Peggy on her comfy bed, while Jack took the floor. They switched off the lights, both lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

Few moments passed in silence, but Peggy couldn't fall asleep. She sighed. "Okay, so what's the real story?" her voice filling the silence.

Jack didn't reply for so long she started to believe he had fallen asleep when he finally spoke. "We grew up together. It's a cliché story, really. She was my neighbor; we were best friends since forever. When we got to high school we started dating, we were high school sweethearts. Obviously, we got engaged."Jack's voice was thick, he was almost falling asleep.

Peggy rolled on her left side to face him. "Seems the perfect happy ending to me. What happened?"

"She left me one month before the wedding. She ran off, without any explanation, without any note. She just left." His voice was bitter now, almost angrier. "Later I found out she had found a supposedly rich guy whom she was going to marry. Of course it didn't happen because he was actually lying being wealthy. But I had learned my lesson, I wasn't taking her back. She broke my heart."

"She was your first love, of course you were heartbroken." Peggy whispered, in a soft voice.

"I guess so; otherwise it wouldn't hurt that much, even now."

"I surprise myself by saying that but you deserve better, Jack."

Jack snorted at these words, not believing it.

"Well now I know you're an ass because of her, I understand."

Jack laughed one again "Thanks, Marge," He said, shifting his position, sighing at the hard floor hurting his back.

"Cozy down here?" Peggy asked peeking at his form in the dark from the bed. Jack switched his position again. "Never had been better, Carter." Peggy looked at him closely, observing him moving from a position to another all five seconds.

"Okay, I can't stand your sighs all night, just come to bed."

"What?" Jack stopped all movement.

"The floor is hurting your back and hearing you complaining all night is going to make it very hard to sleep." She explained.

"I'm not complaining. I've slept in worst than this."

"So you are refusing the option to share a bed with me?"

"I didn't say that." He quickly replied, getting up and taking his blanket and pillow with him. Peggy moved to the left side of the bed while Jack took the right side. They got back to their initially position, facing the ceiling.

"If you ever even think about trying to get on this side of the bed, Thompson, I'll cut off your balls." Jack had already his eyes closed, finding the mattress a lot more comfortable than the floor. He lazily replied, falling asleep. "You are such a Lady Carter. G'night." He turned his back to her and fell asleep, exhausted from the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Peggy could feel his breathe on her skin, his light touch. His strong arms surrounded her and his lips were everywhere, her left arm, her shoulder then her neck. A small moan escaped from her throat, enjoying all the pleasure he was giving to her. She felt his hard body against her and his hands between her tights doing marvelous things. She was about to come when her eyes open sharply. At first she was disoriented, the room was dark. She blinked her eyes several times before realizing it was a dream.

She heard Jack move from the other side of the bed and a raise of panic come over at the thought he could have known. It turned he didn't, he was still fast asleep. His face towards her, resting on the pillow with his right arm beneath it while the left one was beside his face on the pillow. She could still feel his big harsh hands on her. She was covered in sweat, her breath harsh from her dream. She woke up just before her release, her body asking for it. Peggy tried to calm herself down and ignore the wetness between her legs, to go back to sleep.

The next day, Jack woke up first. He took a shower, shaved and got dressed before Peggy had even woken up. He let her sleep and sat on the armchair close to the window to read the newspaper. However his eyes were focusing in another thing than his reading. Just in front of him was the bed that he shared with no other than Peggy Carter.

His mind still didn't believe it. He looked at her angelic face, resting on her right side, face to him which allowed him to appreciate her fine figure. Even without any make up or her dark red velvet lipstick, her lips were still red and full, she was still beautiful. His eyes kept going from his newspaper to her. As if he couldn't control his own body anymore.

She had one lock of her brown hair in front of her face making him want to get up and put it back on its right place. Jack didn't know for how long he had been staring at her, but suddenly he heard her move, slowly waking up. Jack rose and opened his newspaper quickly, trying to avoid being caught staring at her. His eyes tried to focus on the lines of the paper when he heard:

"How long have you been awake?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

Jack lowered the paper, his eyes catching hers. Still a little bit embarrassed for what he was doing a few seconds ago. He avoided her eyes and looked back at his reading. "It's been a while. I was just waiting for you to wake up while reading today's newspaper." He said with a steady voice.

"What is the news?" Peggy casually asked, meanwhile still mad at herself from last night dream. She had hoped that she would've forgotten about it in the morning but no, it was still fresh in her mind almost like it had really happened. Not that she wish it would have.

"It appears that some rich business man got swindling by his wife who ran off with all his money and waste it on clothes and perfume." Jack laughed mockingly, tying to hide his guilty for enjoying looking at her while she was sleeping.

"You women are so predictable." His tone was sarcastic. Peggy didn't reply at his comment, instead got out of bed to take a shower, passing in front of him, she gave him a glare.

She hated herself to have this dream about him. He was such an asshole, without any kindness, a stupid, sexist idiot! Why the hell was she helping him with this?! She couldn't regret more. She should have let him go this wedding all by himself. He totally deserved to be humiliated. He was a total and complete jerk.

They didn't talk much after that, it was 10 am and they were late for breakfast with Louise and her new husband. They were in the hall, almost at the entrance of the room.

"Okay, I'll put my hand on your waist. Smile like yesterday you had the time of your life, and..."

"I know how to do my job, thank you very much, Agent Thompson. I'm not a newbie at undercover missions." She cut him on his sentence harshly. The fact that he mention last night as the time of her life made her remember that she almost had it. She didn't know if she was mad because of what happened, that meant her stupid dream or if she was mad it didn't actually happened. Without any more thoughts, Jack guided them to the breakfast table. They were the last ones being late.

"Hello, you two! We've been waiting for you!" said Louise, with a fake angel face. Her husband only smiled back. Peggy and Jack greet them and excuse themselves for being late, then sat down.

"I know how kind of hard it is to get out of bed in the morning." Louise say taking her husband's hand, smiling at him.

"You have no idea." Peggy replied.

They started eating and Louise was already talking too much, at least for Peggy. _Doesn't she ever stop?_ She looked at Jack and found a bit of his food in the corner of his lips. "Oh Jack, sweetie, you have something here." She said with her hand holding on his chin. "Here, let me get it."

And then she kissed him casually, like if she had done it a million times. She smiled at him and turned back to her food. Jack was surprised by her move, especially since this morning they weren't in good terms. Never-the-less he played along and smiled. Suddenly he felt something by his foot, at first he thought he had imagine it but seeing the light in Louise eyes he understood, what's going on. Peggy felt him tense and put a hand on his tight, leaning closer to his ear to whisper. "What's the matter?" Jack leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I'll be right back."

And he left. Minutes later Louise did the same. After some time Peggy couldn't stand it and went after them. She found them outside talking rather loudly.

"You just married, what's your problem?" She heard Jack yell.

"It was just for fun, Jackie!" Louise's raised voice shot through the air.

"Don't call me 'Jackie,' " He stopped her.

"You were more fun before what happened to you!"

"War happened to me." He said.

"I don't know why you are so angry about..."

Jack didn't let her finish. "Louise, you are married, I'm in a relationship. Maybe for you, it's just fun but it isn't for me."

She laughed at him. Her eyes were cold. "Please, as if you could make me believe you were interested in her."

Jack clenched his teeth. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"She's a good girl, and I know for sure that you like bad ones." she smiled smugly, sliding her hands around his chest.

Jack took her hands off him quickly. "How could you know what I like? I changed a lot since the last time we saw each other, thankfully. She might be the devil dressed like an angel, but she is a million times better than you. She's the smartest woman that I know, sure, at first I thought she was just like any other woman, just like you, but I came to realize not all women are like you. She proved to me how amazing, brilliant she is and how much I really don't deserve her. Actually I think that nobody deserves her, except maybe Captain America. I don't know if I'm worthy of her, however I know for sure that she wouldn't never betray me, unlike you." He replied, glaring at her.

"Jack, you deserve so much better..." She came close to him, their lips almost touching.

Peggy was going to step in when Jack backed way.

"Like someone like you?" He took one more step back away from her. "What you don't understand is that I'm over you. The day you left me, you did me a favour. You may have broken my heart, but you give me the chance to meet her. For that I thank you . Now if you excuse me, I'm going home because I'm sick of your games." With that, Jack left, never looking back.

Louise just stayed there, mouth opened.

On the way back he found Peggy hiding. He sighed. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"I did. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Let's go home." He took her hand and they went to their room to pack and go home.

"Jack." She said. He looked back at her. "I just wanted to say-"

"No. Don't say anything. Let's just go home and enjoy the end of this pretty bad week end."

**A/N: So it's almost the end of this story, that's why I decided to upload the two last chapters at once because the last one is pretty short I feel like I made you wait long enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**A/N: Ok so here we are, last chapter, It's short but I'm terrible at endings, this is the best I could come up with.**

They didn't talk much after that. Each one went to their mutual homes without any other word than goodbye. So that's how Monday morning was just like every other day, like the last weekend events didn't occur at all.

Even if Peggy spent all her Sunday evening thinking about it. She showed up to work at the same time that the others days, she sat at her desk as always, and started working on that new case that the chief had given Daniel, but that she was actually helping with.

Everything was calm in the early morning, a few agents had already arrived, but the most part wouldn't for more than half an hour, after all it was only eight o'clock. She didn't know how much time past but she was removed from her work by a sense of déjà vu. A mug had just been set down on her desk. She stared at the cup for a few moments before look up at Jack, frowning.

Was he going to ask her another favour? She didn't want it to become a habit. He stared back at her, wearing his grey suit like always, his hair perfectly in place, and a soft smile on his face. He point at the cup with his head.

"It's to thank you for what you did." He answered her silent question. Then he turned on his heels going back to his desk.

"You still owe me one, Thompson!" She shouted after him, not caring if anybody heard it.

His back was still turned to her but replied anyway. "I sure do, Marge."

She could hear him smile at her. She did the same, not sure why. She cleared her head of her thoughts about him and went back to her work while taking her mug smelling the odour. Her smile grew even wider when she realized that he had indeed remembered that she preferred tea rather than coffee.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you're not too much dissapointed about this ending and thanks for reading this and for the reviews.**


End file.
